Did She Really Fall For Him
by ILoveRossR5
Summary: Austin has loved Ally ever since her cold, pale, soft hands held his wrists to keep him from playing the drums. Dez does something to MAKE Ally feel the same way. Does she love Austin for real?
1. Dez & Austin's Plan

Disclaimer- I only own the plot line. This applies for the WHOLE story.

Austin P.O.V.

I wasn't sure about this. Dez talked me into it though. I have liked Ally since we met. Her soft, small, cold hand on my wrists that first day made me feel sparks. I tried to hide it for a loooonnnnnng time. But I need her. She's perfect. That flawless pale skin that I swear glows in the sun light, her rose petal lips, her Carmel brown locks, her brown eyes that could hypnotize any guy, everything about her is just perfect. Flirting with other girls didn't help. I would see her head on other girls bodies. Yeah. I got it bad. That's why Dez and I came up with this idea. I hope this works. But I feel devious doing this to a sweet girl like Ally. But atleast she'll fell for me…kinda.

A/N ooooooohhhjhhh. So I already know but what do u think they did to Ally? Review. As soon as I hit three reviews I'll post chapter 2 and 3. Sorry its SOO short. Review for longer chapters.

LETS GET LOUD ;)


	2. Ally Wants A Date

Dez P.O.V.

Austin just told me he like likes Ally. I don't get why he died himself orange and made himself sweaty if he likes her. But I don't get many things so…yeah. Anyways I made a video and asked Ally her opinion so she was in a transe. I hypnotized her to like Austin. Her trigger word is "kittycat" just like Austin. Anyways. Snap. She's awake!

"So…Did u like the video?"

"Yeah. But what happened at the end?" Shoot. That was where the swirly lines came in to hypnotize her. I know! Lie!

"Uh uh uh uh uh me gotta go to food court."

Ally P.O.V.

Dez just lied about something but that's just probably his…well…Deziness. Anyways I have a song to finish. I think I'll write a love song. But Austin hates love songs. I'll write one anyway and record it for fun. Maybe Austin will like it. But I don't plan on letting him know its about him. Incase u haven't figured it out I love my best friend Austin Moon. I haven't told him for many reasons. One, what if he doesn't feel the same way? If he felt the same way he wouldn't have asked out Cassidy, Brooke, Brittany, or Kira. Second, what if we break up? Our friendship would forever have been lost. How would his fans take it? No doubt it'd be all over the media. So would his fans hate me or support us as a couple? There's so many reasons y we can't be together so I might as well get over it. I think I'll ask Dallas out. Maybe he'll distract me from my little crush. U know what? I'll go now. Off to the cell phone accessory cart.

Dallas P.O.V.

"Hey Ally." I see Ally walking over. I like her but I think her and Austin are meant to be.

"Hey Dallas. So…I wanted to ask u something kinda important." Important? Is she trying to figure out how to ask Austin out or something?

"Shoot."

"Would u um…would u like to see a movie with me tonight?" Is she seriously asking me out?

"Like a date?"

"Yes." She blushed. Aww she's so cute when she nervously chews her hair.

"I'd love to. Pick u up at 7 in front of Sonic Boom?" SCORE!

"Cool. See u tonight." She kisses my cheek and walks away.

Ally P.O.V.

Wow. I asked Dallas out without stuttering. Now lets see. I have an hour and a half. I gotta get ready. I take a shower and look through my outfits. PERFECT! I wear a fitted purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and blach heel boots. I tie it together by straightening my hair and parting it to the side and my Ally necklace and the charm bracelet from my dad. Just as I snap the clasp on my bracelet I hear someone enter the store.

"DALLAS THAT U?!"

"NO IT'S AUSTIN!"

"OH! OK!"

Austin then comes to the practice room.

"Why would Dallas be here anyway?" He asks. Is that a hint if jealousy. Nah it can't be right?

"I asked him out and he's meeting me here. We're going to dinner and a movie."

"Cool. Have fun."

"U taking Kira out?"

"No we broke up."

"Aww. Y?"

"I like someone else."

"Who?" Please be me. Please be me.

"Marissa Sims u know. Megan's older sister? I like her." He answered. :( That's not me.

"I say go for it. I think she might like u too." Nice going Ally. Trish's necklace idea might just be true.

"Ur right. I'll call her tomorrow." Just then my phone goes off. I do my finishing touches of makeup before saying a quick goodbye to Austin and heading down to meet Dallas. He eyed me up and down.

"Wow Als. U look beautiful."

"Not to bad yourself." I say checking him out and intertwining our fingers. We leave for dinner but I have to remind myself that Austin will never love me back so I need to get over it already.


End file.
